Closer
by Devilka
Summary: Long-fic. UA. Serie de microrrelatos que retratan las primeras veces de Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Recuerdas el primer beso? Sí, tenías restos de brócoli en tus brackets.
1. Chapter 1

Ha resurgido mi amor nuevamente por el ShikaTema 3. No es que lo haya olvidado (es imposible), simplemente me distraje con otras cosas y no tenía ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, ahora que leí nuevamente dos hermosos fanfics ST (Un tiempo para nosotros y Shikemari), siento que estoy lista para volver. Extrañé a estos dos.

Es un long-fic de micro-relatos. Lo que quiere decir que las continuaciones oscilan entre 100 y 250 palabras (o al menos, eso intentaré). Es UA, nada de ninjas. ¿Que más? Well, that's all. Trata sobre todas sus primeras veces :3. **Disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Closer<strong>

Impresión

Cuando Temari observó por primera vez a Shikamaru, casi soltó una risa. No supo bien si se debía a la expresión aburrida en su cara o por indignación (entre todos los mocosos presentes, lo habían escogido precisamente a él) para ser su cita.

Una bofetada moral.

Su personalidad relajada la desesperó hasta el punto de querer zarandearlo de un sitio a otro. Probablemente, si le partía el puente nasal, acabaría con esa inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba. Él bostezó, sin importarle (¡ni siquiera normas de cortesía sabía!) demostrar su fastidio.

Fue víctima de bromas pesadas, otra vez.

Para su mala suerte, Choji había marcado el número equivocado. Después de todo, él no estaba precisamente interesado en pagar una hora por compañía.

Porque eso era, ¿no? Una _acompañante_.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :3. Quizá más tarde o mañana suba el siguiente. LOL, qué impresión tan errada tiene Shika-kun (?).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Closer

Cólera

─¿Qué tanto miras? ─cuestionó a la defensiva, estirando al máximo la tela de la franela que amenazaba con dejarle en la calle.

Él ladeo la cara, observándola con atención.

─Tsk, el teatro es innecesario ─aseguró, sacando de su bolsillo el monedero─. Toma, no tengo ganas de nada. De todas formas, gracias por presentarte.

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo Shikamaru le abría los puños para depositar varios billetes. No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que era parte de una obra de caridad.

─¿Perdón? No lo necesito ─cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, desafiándolo con la mirada ─. Me queda claro que perdí mi tiempo con un imbécil, pero al menos, tengo suficiente para pagar un taxi.

Tiró el fajo despectivamente sobre la mesa.

─Mendokusai ─se mordió el labio inferior─, no puedo pagarte más.

─Creo que hay problemas de comunicación entre nosotros ─enarcó una ceja, irónicamente─. Habla en castellano.

─Temari, si es que ése es tu nombre real, no hay nada sobre qué avergonzarse. Digo ─hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras exactas─. Hay hombres que disfrutarán de tu oficio mejor que yo.

─Un momento, ¿estás diciendo que soy una puta? ─espetó, tomando el vaso con agua entre sus manos.

─Prostituta ─corrigió el Nara─, suena menos vulgar.


	3. Chapter 3

Miedo.

Una cubeta con agua fría no hubiese bastado para sacar a la rubia de su trance. Estaba consciente que su ropa no era precisamente lo que una monja usaría, pero tampoco traspasaba la raya de zorra, ¡¿verdad? Sabía bien que solían etiquetarla en esa categoría, pero generalmente lo decían a sus espaldas, proveniente de niñas envidiosas que carecían de trasero y/o tetas.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien se lo decía así; sin más.

─Puta la madre que te parió ─soltó colérica, mojándolo sin contemplaciones. ¿Quién se creía qué era? La obligó a esperar media hora, la hizo sentir muerta en vida (hasta un pececito resultaría más entretenido que ese loco del peinado en forma de piña), y para terminar de ponerle la cereza al pastel, la llamaba perra en su cara.

─Problemática ─farfulló para sí mismo, sin perder la paciencia ─, no entiendo la reacción exagerada de las mujeres. Dicen que están gordas porque ya no entran en el pantalón, te preguntan, respondes con sinceridad y casi te acuchillan por repetir lo que ellas mismas cuentan

Temari le dirigió una mirada fulminante. La tentativa de desfigurarle su linda carita se hacía latente conforme gastaba un minuto con él, pero más podía su autocontrol. No perdería el dinero invertido en clases para dominar la ira.

Maldijo una vez que comenzó a llover y el tacón de su zapato se había roto.

Se abrigó a sí misma con sus brazos, buscando calentarse en medio de la lluvia que caía agresivamente. Pegó un chillido al percibir el roce de una rata que se escabulló rápidamente detrás del basurero. Unas lágrimas de impotencia se mezclaron con las gotas que descendían del cielo. ¿Qué acaso se quedaría sola hasta la muerte?

No tenía buena suerte en el amor. Eran puras cursilerías, cuentos rosas que Ino y Sakura le habían contado con los ojos brillantes. Quería agarrar una aguja y explotar los corazones flotantes (imaginarios) en el aire que la atormentaban, cada vez que observaba a una pareja caminar de la mano.

La calle permanecía fúnebre, sin el menor atisbo de presencia humana. Tonta, tonta. En estos momentos, aparecería algún ladronzuelo, acercaría su navaja a su cuello y amenazaría por la cartera. En las películas, siempre sucedían así las grandes desgracias.

Escuchó pisadas que se aproximaban paulatinamente. Aceleró el ritmo de su caminata, intentando conservar la calma. El sujeto aumentó la velocidad, siguiéndola con aires de superioridad. Empezó a correr, respirando con dificultad. Estaba segura, que si salía de esto con integridad, contraería una grave gripe.

─Quédate ahí ─espetó una voz masculina que ella no discernió bien.

Maldita sea, el callejón no tenía salida.


	4. Chapter 4

Closer

Arrepentimientos.

Temari estornudó, intentando mantener sus ojos bien abiertos en todo momento (aunque resultó imposible). La silueta alta y negra se aproximó torpemente a su cuerpo, extendiendo los brazos para sujetarla ─porque sí, la secuestraría, haría con ella lo que le pegara la gana y luego le rebanaría la garganta. O a lo mejor se estaba pasando de paranoica─.

─¡Aléjate! ─gritó, cerrando sus manos en forma de puño─. Tengo una pistola en mi cartera y no me da miedo u-usarla ─cruzó los dedos, deseando que el malhechor desistiera de sus perversiones.

Bien sabía que era mentira lo del arma, pero rezó por sonar lo suficientemente creíble. Inhaló y exhaló bocanadas de aire con mucha prisa, reteniendo sus instintos de actuar impulsivamente (es decir, correr). En otras circunstancias, no habría pensado dos veces en patearlo en los testículos, pero la torcedura en su pie izquierdo a causa del tacón roto le estaba torturando lentamente.

El hombro balbuceó algo inentendible.

Ella retrocedió, hasta chocar contra la pared. Su espalda se humedeció, sintiendo migrañas por lo que estaría pegado a los ladrillos y, ahora, a su cuerpo.

Cuando el extraño tomó su mano, Temari no dudó en propinarle un gancho derecho y directo a, lo que creía, era el rostro. El desconocido soltó una serie de improperios, entre los que reconoció _mendokusai._

Ay, no.

Ese mocoso.


End file.
